An “Internet café” is a place in which Internet access may be provided, and in which food and beverages may be served. Some Internet cafés are simpler and may provide only Internet access to their customers. Typically, an Internet café may contain a number of computers, a printer, and perhaps a scanner.
Some cafés provide a network of computer terminals with WWW (World Wide Web) on-line access; single and/or multi-user computer games; high-quality audio entertainment; a range of email and news support software; a document/image scanning and editing system; a printing system; and dial-in telephone connections to the Internet from outside the café.
Within Internet cafés, it has become increasingly necessary to provide some level of IT (Information Technology) support such as, for example, an individual who is available to help users. Currently, in Internet cafés it is often difficult to get immediate attention and help for services. This is because, in this environment, there are generally few service personnel to serve many PC users (e.g., greater than 100) in a large space. Typically, in Internet cafés when users need IT or some other service, they must personally search for an IT specialist or waiter or attempt to get the attention of such service personnel, which diminishes the quality of the Internet café experience.
In an attempt to solve the problem, some Internet cafés have increased the size of their service staffs.
Others have installed built-in telephone networks, providing a separate, standard telephone at each Internet café table or desk. A computer user may use the telephone to dial the number of an IT support person, to request service and/or assistance.
Also, some Internet cafés have installed a ring-call system, in which a button is built into each Internet café table. An Internet café customer may press the button, thus audibly and/or visibly signaling to service personnel that the customer desires service.
However, these known solutions, which require additional service personnel and/or dedicated request-entering equipment, are expensive and often ineffective.